1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a package stack structure, a system board, a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, and an electronic system having the package stack structure, and methods of fabricating the package stack structure and mounting the package stack structure on the system board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Package stack structures have been suggested so as to improve the integration density of semiconductor devices or minimize an electronic system.